no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Azriel
''I've long since the end of the eternal war gotten bored of such lower life forms. And after gaining all the knowledge of the world, why bother nya? If this little mut wants to knock me down, I'll just bury her beneath the dirt. If you beat me, by the covenants I promise to try and care about your name. '' is the First unit of Flügel, therefore making her Jibril's "older sister" and the Representative of the Council of Eighteen Wings. Her title allows her first say during emergencies but any other decisions still must go through the Council (of which she is a member). She is on the cover of Volume 5 of the light novel in Episode 12 of the anime and in the movie No Game No Life: Zero. She was the first Flügel created and thus is the oldest amongst them. Her role during The Great War was a conveyor of Artosh's will to the rest of the Flugel. She was responsible for passing the law regarding the sharing of books among the Flügel. It is revealed in Light Novel Volume 5 that Azriel has a mental connection to the Phantasma Avant Heim and is considered it's representative. Appearance She has an appearance similar to that of the other Flügel as an angelic-like being, but with some notable differences. She has medium length sea-green hair that goes from yellow to orange at the tips, and her eyes are heterochromatic (her right eye is blue, the left one is goldento merging with Avant Heim after Eternal War). Unlike the other Flugels, she possesses a curved horn on the left side of her head, possibly representing her dual nature. Like Jibril, she also has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. Personality She seems to have a somewhat split personality that changes depending on who she is conversing with. Her personality seems to deviate mostly between a peppy, emotional state and a cold, relentless state (similar to Jibril's killing intent but a lot easier to identify in comparison to her emotional state). Most of the time, Azriel has quite a bubbly personality and tends to add 'Nyan' at the end of her sentences. Although she was the first Flügel to be created, she is actually quite stupid (as stated by Jibril) and her suggestions are usually unanimously rejected in the Council. Before the creation of Jibril, Azriel was a merciless being who considered everything to be expendable, including her fellow Flügel. It was her order that Raphael to be killed when the latter is in danger close to wide-range magic. Although Raphael was crippled yet survived, she remembered that the First unit did it with a smile and ruled them with an iron fist. Only to change into a sister figure the "exceptional" Jibril was built. Other times, Azriel, like most other Flügels, can be very condescending towards those whose Exceed ranking is lower than hers. She is also quite devious, and is quite skilled in mind games, as she was able to provoke Sora into accepting a challenge without realizing it. She still retains her habit of using 'nyan' to end her sentences. Azriel was created to be a "Perfect" being, and therefore fears to fail and dive into the unknown. This makes her unable to understand the cause of her losses and disables her from being able to learn. This fact, coupled with the shared mental link with Avant Heim itself, resulted in a lack of individualism, creativity and most of all, awareness. This is what she contradicted most with Jibril as the exceptional unit embraces those qualities and the reason Jibril disdains her. After the events in Light Novel Volume 5, Azriel realizes the unlimited potential of Imanity, because as the most imperfect race, their ability to continuously build up information through failures and losses and put it to use grants them unlimited potential. This leads her to believe that they are "dangerous". In NGNL desu!, Azriel's power was confined by Sora and become required to eat, drink and urine. Therefore, she developed a need for food at the same level as Izuna and become quite a messy eater. Even before that, she enjoyed alcohol for accelerating her "spirit circuit". Abilities Strengths Even by Flugel standards, she is immensely strong, having been the First Unit of Artosh's army, and being able to call on the powers of a second-ranked Phantasma, Avant Heim. In one such instance where she does so, Sora and Shiro, moving at over the speed of sound, are described as moving "as slow as a snail" to her. She was also said to be the executioner of any rogue Flugel (which never happened) and use a unique Heavenly Smite, which doesn't appear in typical lance-like shape but instantly consumes its target without mercy. She is also very skilled at deception, successfully convincing the other Flugel that only she could order them to commit suicide, and forbidding it without her say-so, a lie that prevented their mass suicide after Artosh's defeat that remained unchallenged for over six thousand years. On first encountering Sora and Shiro, she convincingly seemed prepared to lose a game to them in order to get closer to Jibril, when in reality she intended to free her from service to them. After her game with Kuhaku, Azriel's powers as a Flugel are limited by the after-effect of "limit" put on by Sora. However, this limit seemed to be not affecting her vitality and body toughness, as she can cause a huge hole on earth after intentionally jump down from Avant Heim without notable injury in the events of No Game No Life desu!. Her mental abilities are unhindered, and has memorized all written knowledge in the world, and able to calculate chess positions that people have used since the birth of history. Despite this, she still lost to Izuna in a chess game. Furthermore, her status and authority as the leader of Flugel are unchanged. Since she could always summon the entire legion to her service when she ordered. Weaknesses Though she is smart, she has a great deal of difficulty understanding the importance of trying, learning, and failing, and particularly Jibril's actions. She is closed-minded to an extent that she is still oblivious to this "answer" even when many of the other Flugel seem to have found it. She also cares deeply for Jibril, trying (and failing) to convince the Council of Eighteen Wings to refer to her as "imouto", and stating that she would bet the Flugel's Race Piece for videos of her bathing. As such, harsh words from Jibril cut her to the quick, and cause her to become nihilistic. With her power being confined, she no longer being able to flight, use magic and do not feel Elemental, as it becomes necessary for her to consume food and drink. Also, even with Avant Heim's power within her, she is susceptible to the deception magic of a Dhampir who has absorbed a powerful Spirit such as blood (it is suggested that even an Old Deus might be fooled by such a thing). Quotes Trivia * Azriel is the name of an archangel, or demon, in Abrahamic religions, in which it was the archangel of death. It may be the reason for the horn on her head. * Azriel consumes orange juice as if shes "addicted" and east soup even more wild than Izuna de:Azriel es:Azriel pl:Azriel ru:Азриэль zh:Azriel Category:Flügel Category:Race Representatives